Hydra von Lerna
thumb|Herakles bekämpft die HydraDie Hydra von Lerna (altgr. Λερναῖα Ὕδρα, Lernäische Hydra) war eine Schlange, die in den Sümpfen von Lerna lebte und alle Menschen fraß, die ihr zu nahe kamen. In der Mythologie hat sie meist neun Köpfe, jedoch wird sie auch oft mit sieben Köpfen dargestellt. Etymologie Das Wort Hydra war ursprünglich gleichbedeutende mit Hydrus als Bezeichnung für große Wasserschlangen. Legende Die zweite der 12 Aufgaben des Helden Herakles war es, die Hydra zu töten. Er lockte sie mit brennenden Pfeilen aus ihrer Höhle und versuchte sie zu töten, doch jedesmal, wenn er ihr einen Kopf abschlug, wuchs dieser doppelt nach. Dies war vermutlich auch der Grund, warum die Hydra bereits bei Herakles' Ankunft 9 Köpfe hatte. Er tötete die Hydra, indem er die Köpfe abschlug, während sein Neffe Iaolos die Wunden ausbrannte, so dass keine Köpfe mehr nachwachsen konnten. Den goldenen, unsterblichen Kopf vergrub Herakles unter einem Stein. thumb|Die Hydra nach Albertus Seba Die Hydra erhielt in ihrem Kampf Unterstützung von einem Krebs namens Kanker ''(auch ''Karkinos ''genannt), den Herakles zertrat. Kanker wurde daraufhin von Hera als Sternbild "Krebs" an den Himmel gesetzt. Die Seele der Hydra bewacht seitdem den Tartaros, damit die Titanen und Giganten nicht freikommen können. Nach einer Überlieferung wurde nach dem Kampf auch Herakles und die Hydra als Sternbilder in den Himmel gesetzt. Naturwissenschaftliche Quellen thumb|Zwei Darstellungen der Hydra nach Ulisse Aldrovandi Der Bürgermeister von Hamburg besaß ein ausgestopftes Exemplar der Hydra, das er 1648 aus einer Kirche in Prag erhalten hatte. Während Albertus Seba es noch in seinem Cabinet of Natural Curiosities als reales Tier beschrieben hatte, wurde es von Carl von Linné später als Fälschung entlarvt. Während die Köpfe von Wieseln stammten, war der gesamte Körper von Schlangehaut bedeckt. Ursprünglich sollte es wohl den Drachen der Apokalypse darstellen anstatt der Lernäischen Hydra. Auch Ulisse Aldrovandi beschrieb zwei Exemplare der Hydra. Eines der beiden Exemplare scheint Saugnäpfe am Rücken zu haben, woraus man schließen kann, dass es sich möglicherweise um einen Kopffüßer handelt, der nur sehr fantasievoll beschrieben wurde. thumb|Fossil eines dicephalen Hyphalosaurus Obwohl es durchaus Tiere mit mehreren Köpfen gibt (Polycephalie) handelt es sich hierbei durchwegs um siamesische Zwillinge. Dieses Phänomen ist u.a. bei Menschen, Rindern, Schlangen und Schildkröten bekannt. 2006 wurde mit einem zweiköpfigen, jungen Hyphalosaurus erstmals ein Fossil eines dicephalen Tieres gefunden. Eine durchwegs mehrköpfige Tierart scheint dennoch unmöglich zu sein, außerdem beschränkt sich Polycephalie für gewöhntich auf zwei Köpfe. ''Hydra ''ist außerdem eine Gattung der Süßwasserpolypen, die sich durch Teilung fortpflanzen, was an die Vermehrung der Köpfe der Hydra erinnert. Sonstiges *Auch gibt es eine griechische Insel in der Ägäis, welche "Hydra" heißt. *Hydra ist auch der zweitgrößte Mond des Zwergplaneten Pluto und wurde erst 2005 entdeckt. *Das Sternbild der Wasserschlange (lat. ''Hydra) ist das ausgedehnteste Sternbild des Nachthimmels. Sie erstreckt sich unterhalb der Tierkreiszeichen Krebs (Cancer), Löwe (Leo) und Jungfrau (Virgo). **Im alten Babylonien wurde die Wasserschlange mit Bašmu identifiziert. **Auch das Sternbild Schlange (lat. Serpens) im Sternbild Ophiuchus stellt nach manchen Interpretationen die Hydra dar, während der Ophiuchus selbst Herakles sein soll. *''Kuçedra'' oder Kulshedra, Albanisch für Hydra, ist die Bezeichnung für eine ausgewachsene Bolla, einen weiblichen Drachen der albanischen Mythologie. *Der altgriechische Author Palaephatus vermutete, dass Herakles in Wahrheit eine Festung namens Hydra angriff. Carcinos soll laut Palaephatus der Name eines Kriegers unter den Truppen, die Hydra als Verstärkung gesandt wurden, gewesen sein. *In der Heraldik hat die Hydra meist sieben Köpfe, manchmal jedoch auch mehr oder weniger. Sie ist eine seltene Gemeine Figur. Sie erinnert meist an einen Drachen und hat so auch zwei oder vier Beine und manchmal sogar Flügel. In der Populärkultur *In Dungeons & Dragons ist die Hydra ein Monster mit krokodilartigem Körper und mindestens fünf schlangenartigen Köpfen. Es gibt die Unterarten Pyrohydra und Cryohydra. Erstere lebt in den Tropen und speit Feuer. Zweitere lebt in kalten Gebieten und speit Eis. **Eine ähnliche Art ist die Thessalhydra, deren Köpfe kreisförmig um ein rundes Maul angeordnet sind. *In der Percy Jackson Serie kommt die Hydra im Buch Im Bann des Zyklopen und im Film Percy Jackson – Diebe im Olymp vor, deren Vorgeschichte die selbe ist wie in der griechischen Mythologie. Während sie im Buch nur vor dem Ungeheuer fliehen, besiegen sie es im Film, indem sie es mit dem Haupt der Medusa versteinern. *Im Disney-Film Herkules trifft der Titelheld wie in der Mythologie auf die Hydra, die ihn verschlingt. Er kann ihr einen Kopf abschlagen, indem er von innen ihre Kehle aufschneidet. Auch in dem Film wachsen die Köpfe nach, bis Herkules sich einem Wald von Köpfen gegenüber sieht, anders als in der Mythologie besiegt er sie aber, indem er einen Felsrutsch auslöst, der das Ungeheuer unter sich begräbt. *Im Film Jason und die Argonauten von 1963 trifft der Held Jason auf die Hydra, die von Ray Harryhausen mittels Stop-Motion-Technologie animiert wurde. Aus ihren Zähnen erwachsen die Spartoi. *Im Marvel-Universum ist H.Y.D.R.A. eine weltweite Terrororganisation, die als Wissenschaftsabteilung innerhalb der SS gegründet wurde, nach dem Ende des zweiten Weltkriegs jedoch aktiv blieb. Ihre dezentrale Organisation spiegelt sich in ihrem Motto wieder: "Wenn du einen Kopf abschneidest, werden zwei neue nachwachsen." *In der Kultserie "Raumpatrouille Orion" gibt es ein Raumschiff namens Hydra. *Dr. Ernest Drake beschreibt die Drachenart Hydra (Draco hydra), welche auf der mythologischen Hydra von Lerna basiert und sich, ähnlich dem oben genannten Süßwasserpolypen, durch Knospung fortpflanzt. *King Ghidorah (jap. キングギドラ Kingu Gidora) aus den Godzilla-Filmen basiert auf Yamata no Orochi und der Hydra von Lerna. Auch der Name basiert auf der japanischen Schreibweise von Hydra, ヒュドラー. *In Final Fantasy V ist die Hydra ein Monster mit Blitz-Element. Die Untote Variante heißt Ghidra, benannt nach King Ghidorah. *In Kid Icarus gibt es einen mehrköpfigen Drachen namens Hewdraw (jap. 三つ首竜ヒュードラー, Mittsu Kubi Ryū Hyūdorā, dt. Dreihalsiger Drache Hewdraw), dessen Name und Design auf der Hydra basiert, jedoch auch im japanischen leicht anders geschrieben wird (ヒュードラー anstatt ヒュドラー). *Im Cthulhu-Mythos von H.P. Lovecraft ist Mutter Hydra der Name der Königin der Tiefen Wesen, einer amphibischen Rasse, die sich mit Menschen paart, um sich fortzupflanzen. Sie wird nicht genau beschrieben und es werden keine multiplen Köpfe erwähnt. *Im Manga Lindbergh ist Rey del Hydra (span. Hydra-König) eine zweiköpfige Lindbergh-Art. *Im Videospiel Age of Mythology ist die Hydra (Hydra lernaea) eine mythologische Einheit des Gottes Dionysos. Sie erinnert an einen großen Sauropoden. Wie die Scylla erhält sie pro drei Einheiten, die sie tötet, einen zusätzlichen Kopf, der ihre Angriffskraft um 50% erhöht. Ursprünglich sollte die Hydra eine Wasser-Einheit werden, jedoch wurde diese Variante als Scylla umgesetzt und die Hydra wurde eine Land-Einheit. *Im Videospiel Chrono Trigger sind Hydraconda zweiköpfige Schlangenmonster, die andere Monster fressen, um sich zu heilen. *In Arthur Spiderwicks Handbuch für die fantastische Welt um dich herum ist die Hydra, auch Wyrmkönig, ein Monster, welches, wie Schlangen, ein Gelege legt, dessen Junge jedoch im Laufe der Zeit zusammenwachsen. Die Erzfeinde der Hydras sind die Riesen, mit welchen sie sich alle 500 Jahre bekriegen. Es bleibt offen, ob die Hydras zu den Draconidae zählen. *In Dracopedia ist die Hydra (Hydrus lernaeus) eine vielköpfige Schlange, die sich von kleinen Tieren wie Nagetieren ernährt. Dennoch kann ihr Gift auch für Menschen tödlich sein. Auch Ladon soll dieser Spezies angehört haben. *Das Monster Doubledra aus Egg Baby ist ein zweiköpfiger Östlicher Drache, der sich nie entscheiden kann. *Das dreiköpfige Drachen-Pokémon Trikephalo heißt auf englisch Hydreigon, in Anspielung auf die Hydra. *In der Hotel Transsylvanien-Filmreihe besitzt die Hydra ein blaues Fell, ähnlich dem von Säugetieren, und sechs Köpfe, die alle eine eigene Persönlichkeit besitzen, davon eine weibliche. *In One Piece ist Hydra (jap. 毒竜(ヒドラ), Hidora) eine der stärksten Angriffe von Magellan, der mit Hilfe seiner Teufelsfrucht drei drachenartige Köpfe aus reinem Gift formt. Quellen *BBC-News: Two-headed reptile fossil found *Shuker Nature: From Lambton Worms and Shaggy Beasts to Soup Dragons *Wikipedia: Palaephatus (englisch) *BHL: The Octopus, the monster that isn't *Heraldik-Wiki: Hydra (Wappentier) en:Lernaean Hydrapl:Hydra Kategorie:Drachenarten Kategorie:Wasserdrachen Kategorie:Mehrköpfige Drachen Kategorie:Griechische Mythologie Kategorie:Schlangendrachen Kategorie:Europäische Drachen